How Ghost Are You?
by Reldanfiregirl
Summary: Mr. Lancer's class takes a series of tests to see how ghost-like they are. This includes their temperature, pulse rate, ecto signature, speed, strength, and blood types. Will Danny's secret be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"So class, today we will be having a pop quiz." Mr. Lancer said cheerfully as the class groaned. "We will be seeing the difference between humans and ghosts."

He continued on telling his class how they would be tested in temperature, pulse rate, ecto signature, speed, strength, and blood types.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker groaned at each explanation.

"Danny," Sam hissed, "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, he said we're doing partners to test some of the things. Maybe you guys can lie about what I get." Danny answered.

But just as he said this Mr. Lancer started to announce the assigned partners, "Dash and Paulina, Star and Mikey, Samantha and Tucker, Valerie and Danny. Kwan will have to be in a group of three with Star and Mikey."

Danny sent a nervous look over his shoulder as he walked away, but kept walking toward Valerie when all he got was a helpless grimace.

"Hey Val."

"Hi Danny-" Valerie looked like she was going to say more, but was cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"First we will test temperature. Just take the thermometer on your desk and, after putting on the plastic cover, slip it under your partner's tongue."

Danny grabbed the thermometer off the dest and slipped on the plastic.

"Open up."

Valerie opened her mouth and Danny put the object under her tongue. After a few seconds it beeped.

"98.7 degrees." Danny told her and Valerie wrote it down on her data sheet.

Danny started to mentally think of excuses as Valerie got the thermometer ready. He had a very rare sickness leading to a cold body temperature. He had hypothermia. He- "Open your mouth, Danny."

Danny swallowed nervously and opened his mouth. Valerie stuck it in and looked at it intently.

Beeeep!

Shit, shit, shit! Valerie took the evil secret destroying device out of his mouth, "That can't be right."

"What?" He asked, maybe if he played clueless...

"It says your temperature is 30 degrees. Thats freezing!" Her hand shot out before Danny could duck and felt his forehead. "Your skin is freezing too!"

"Ummm... maybe..." Danny couldn't bring himself to use one of his lame excuses, they had no chance of working anyways. He just ducked his head and wrote 30 under the column for temperature.

Mr. Lancer saved Danny from Valerie's questions by clearing his thought to get their attention' "Now, a ghost has the temperature of exactly 0 degrees, each of you should be around 98. Did any of your partners not get this result?"

Danny held his breath as Valerie raised her hand. But luckily, two other people raised their hands.

"Mr. Baxter, what was Paulina's temperature?"

Dash grinned and replied, "99 degrees."

"Well that was most likely the heat in the room. How about you Samantha?"

"It's Sam, and Tucker had the same as Paulina." she growled. Danny wasn't sure if it was from being called Samantha or that Tucker was anything like Paulina.

"Yes, that isn't too unusual. What was Daniel's temperature Miss. Grey?"

"30 degrees sir." Valerie sounded at a loss as she answered the teacher.

"Miss. Grey, I assure you that is not possible. Mr. Fenton would not be alive if that were true."

Mr. Lancer walked over and took Danny's temperature. When he looked at the thermometer it said 30 once again, "The Hobbit Mr. Fenton! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe the things faulty." Tucker offered.

"It worked on-" the bell rang cutting Mr. Lancer off.

As soon as they heard this Danny, Sam, and Tucker sprinted out of the classroom and off to lunch.

"That was close, dude."

"I know Tuck, you've said that at least three times."

Sam just rolled her eyes at the two boys. Team Phantom was currently sitting on Danny's bed trying to find a way out of the next 'test'. There was no way Danny could get out of checking his pulse. Thy had already tried it and Danny's was half the rate of Sam and Tucker's.

"You could pretend to be sick and not go to school." Tucker tried.

"Can't, if I miss anymore school Lancer says he's gonna suspend me."

A blue mist come out of Danny's mouth, "I gotta go guys. You might as well head home, I think I'm going to be awhile." Danny sighed and with a cry of 'I'm going ghost!' he phased through the roof.

**So that's chapter 1! More will be up soon, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**jeanette9a**

**Lord Jace**

**lovestarr**

**Alice13Heart**

**Guest**

**GraySparkles**

**popie92**

**DB-KT**

**CharlieBoneFan**

**Sleepy-Soft-Sati**

**Wicked Lovely 17**

**meapzilla2mouse**

**Clockwork's Apprentice**

**Guest**

**missafrolatina**

**All I can say is wow. I love** **all your reviews and it means so much to me that I got that many. I annoyed my brother so much yesterday by skipping around the house reading every review out loud to him. You guys rock, this chapter is for you!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"And that class, is why we have a pulse." Mr. Lancer wrapped up his speech and told the kids to get in the same groups as yesterday.

One student though, was missing. Danny Fenton was once again absent from class without a parent calling in to the school.

Mr. Lancer watched his class as they moved into groups, but just as his eyes passed Sam by, she ducked under the desk. Bringing one hand up to cover her ear and using the other to hide her mouth she began to whisper furiously.

"Black Spider to Ghost Boy, come in Ghost Boy."

She heard a voice from the Fenton Phone in her ear, "Ghost Boy to Black Spider, all set. Operation Fake a Pulse is in action."

"Good. Codename Fat and Bald Book Addict is in position, I repeat Fat and Bald Book Addict is in position,"

"I'm coming in, Techno Geek start the distraction,"

Tucker's voice come through the Fenton Phone, he was a desk away from Sam in the same position, "I'm reading you Ghost Boy. Black Spider get in position. Distraction is a go."

All three nodded at the same time and got into position.

Sam aka Black Spider sat in her seat, looking like she was filling out the data table with her pulse rate. Danny aka Ghost Boy stood panting at the door to the classroom, he had just sprinted around the school six times to get his pulse up.

Tucker aka Techno Geek went right up it Mr. Lancer, a firecracker in hand, "Mr. Lancer!" He yelled he mentally added aka Fat and Bald Book Addict since code names were oh so important to the mission.

"What is it Mr. Foaly?" Lancer didn't seem up to dealing with the geek as he stared at the A-listers with a smile.

"Look what I found!" Tucker yelled and waved the firecracker around.

Seeing her signal Sam once again dived behind her desk, "Black Spider to Ghost Boy, Techno Geek has signaled. I repeat Techno Geek has signaled!"

"I'm on it Black Spider." Danny whispered and immediately opened the classroom door.

Walking as silently as he could Danny snuck past Mr. Lancer who was glaring at Tucker, "Mr. Foaly put the match down this instant!"

"This match?" Tucker waved the match in front of Mr. Lancer's face.

"Yes that match!" Mr. Lancer snatched the match and firecracker out of Tucker's hands, "Now go sit back down!"

He was about to protest, but heard Sam's voice in his ear, "Ghost Boy is in. We have no more use for Fat and Bald Book Addict."

Tucker smiled at the teacher and walked back to his seat where Sam was already sitting, acting as if she hadn't moved the whole time.

Danny plopped into his seat and mentally cheered for Team Phantom and their second successful operation, "Hey Val."

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer started walking towards them. Danny's mental cheering turned into an actual groan.

"Hi Fa- I mean Mr. Lancer." Danny stumbled, almost calling Lancer by his by his code name.

The Fenton Phone began whispering in Danny's ear, "Techno Geek to Ghost Boy, Fat and Bald Book Addict is coming your way."

"I think he knows that Bad Luck Tuck." Sam snapped.

"I'm not bad luck!"

"You said, and I quote, 'We did it Sam. Second mission to work, this had gotta be a record.'"

"I'm sorry!"

Danny tuned them out, Mr. Lancer had just asked (ordered) his to come up to the front of the class and have his pulse checked as a demonstration.

"But-" Danny tried to get out of it.

"Now, Mr. Fenton."

Danny walked to the front dragging his feet as he walked. He could feel his heart beat slowing. The running was wearing off and soon he would be back to his normal pulse rate. He stopped next to Mr. Lancer.

"Now class, since Mr. Fenton was late he will serve as a demonstration. The average fourteen year old will have a pulse rate of 60- 100 beats per minute. A ghost had a pulse rate of 0 beats per minute."

Danny knew for sure that he wasn't in that area.

Mr. Lancer reached forward and grabbed Danny's arm. After explaining how to set the timer Mr. Lancer began to count.

"1..2..3..4" They were all going to find out.

"9..10..11" I'm a goner, I can kiss my half-life goodbye.

"21..22..23" My own parents will line up it experiment on me.

"36..37..38" Maybe I can run now, go ghost and hide in the Far Frozen for the rest of my... whatever it's called.

"40" Mr. Lancer stopped as the timer beeped, "Now that can't be right." Lancer put a hand on Danny's forehead.

"The Deathly Hollows! You're freezing. Ms. Grey, take Mr. Fenton to the nurse!"

Valerie jumped up and grabbed Danny's arm, dragging him out of the room.

"Ghost Boy, Techno Geek here. Do not panic! We have plan."

"No we don't you idiot!" Sam growled.

Tucker thought for a minute, "She's right. Sorry dude. Just deny everything. Remember under no circumstances can the Red Huntress find out."

Danny sighed and let himself be dragged to the nurse by Valerie.

After a lot of poking and probing the nurse declared that Danny was fine just very cold with a low pulse. She gave him a note for Mr. Lancer saying this and a sweater. Then she sent him and Valerie back to class.

Lancer didn't really believe the nurse and kept an eye on Danny. Just before they left for lunch Mr. Lancer reminded everyone that they would be meeting at Fenton Works tomorrow so that they could test their ecto signitures.

"I hope you can be on time tomorrow Mr. Fenton." he said as Team Phantom walked out the door.

"We're doomed." Tucker pointed out once they got to their lockers. The other two could only nod in agreement.

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
